Juste eux
by Alaiya
Summary: Cinquante phrases pour deux hommes, ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils aiment, ce qu'ils souffrent... Angelo/Shura
1. Phrases 1 à 10

**Pairing**: Deathmask (Angelo) / Shura  
**Rating**: de G à R (comme ça, au moins...)  
**Nombre de phrases**: 10/50  
**Disclaimer**: Masami Kurumada qui ne veut toujours pas me les donner

* * *

#1 – Réconfort

A chacun des retours de l'italien, Shura n'avait jamais manqué de l'accueillir, avec un sourire triste et silencieux devant ses mains rougies du sang de ses victimes.

#2 – Baiser

Il y a d'abord eu le souffle d'Angelo dans sa nuque pour lui dire, le supplier de revenir, puis ses lèvres, affolées, contre les siennes, toujours murmurantes ; il les a prises, pour ne plus les relâcher.

#3 – Douceur

Est-il seulement possible que les mains et les mots de ce tueur sanguinaire puissent à ce point s'adoucir, jusqu'à tordre ses entrailles glacées et faire battre son cœur déchu ?

#4 – Souffrance

Ce n'est pas tant le corps de l'espagnol qui hurle de douleur, que son âme, sa fierté et son honneur face à ce qu'il n'est plus ; Angelo le sait, l'entend et ne peut qu'assister, impuissant, à sa trop lente agonie.

#5 – Pomme de terre

Excalibur se devait d'être affûtée et surtout précise ; aussi d'innombrables visages sculptés avec soin dans d'innocents tubercules garnissaient les étagères, sous l'œil goguenard d'un Masque de Mort pas peu fier d'avoir fait des émules.

#6 – Pluie

Les gouttes qui crépitent contre la vitre n'ont pas le sel des perles qui constellent leurs corps.

#7 – Chocolat

A chaque fin d'été, l'espagnol devait s'avouer vaincu ; jamais sa propre peau ne se teindrait de cette couleur intense et sombre, chaude et si appétissante qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de la mordre.

#8 – Bonheur

Tels des trésors, ils conservaient ces quelques miettes de félicité que le temps avait bien voulu leur condescendre, lorsque le monde les oubliait pour les laisser croire à ce qui ne serait jamais.

#9 – Téléphone

La voix râpeuse de l'italien s'échoue sur son corps, glisse puis le caresse, s'attarde sur chaque mot, l'abandonne sur un silence, et lorsque Shura lâche le combiné, c'est pour laisser ses propres mains achever ce que l'autre, trop loin, ne peut lui offrir.

#10 – Oreilles

Les murs, parfois, auraient préféré ne pas en avoir, pour ne pas entendre leurs mots murmurés, leurs soupirs étouffés, leurs gémissements perdus et leurs cris, jamais réprimés.


	2. Phrases 11 à 20

**Pairing**: Deathmask (Angelo) / Shura

**Rating**: de G à R (comme ça, au moins...)

**Nombre de phrases**: 20/50

**Disclaimer**: Masami Kurumada qui ne veut toujours pas me les donner

**Note**: j'ai voulu éditer deux phrases de la première fournée, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé comme faire... mais ça va venir...

* * *

**# 11 – Nom**

Angelo le répète à voix basse – _Shura…_ – plusieurs fois, savourant la douceur de la première syllabe, la dureté de la seconde, lorsqu'il croit que l'autre dort et qu'il peut le contempler encore et encore.

**# 12 – Sensuel**

Ce n'était qu'un simple mouvement d'épaule; mais lorsque l'italien renfilait ainsi sa chemise sur sa peau nue, Shura se laissait troubler par la disparition de la peau brune, encore constellée de sueur.

**# 13 – Mort**

Impassible, la grande faucheuse les avait regardés grandir dans son ombre et devenir des hommes; ils ne gagnèrent réellement son affection que lorsque l'un repoussa son étreinte bienfaisante pour empêcher l'autre de mourir.

**# 14 – Sexe**

Parfois ils le font juste parce qu'ils sont affamés l'un de l'autre, persuadés qu'en ces instants-là rien d'autre ne compte que la satisfaction de leurs sens – mais même au cours de leurs unions les plus brutales, leurs regards se cherchent et leurs doigts se mêlent.

**# 15 – Toucher**

L'épaule gauche était le seul endroit où Angelo refusait d'aventurer ses doigts; parce qu'il avait trop peur de lui faire du mal.

**# 16 – Faiblesse**

C'est décidé, demain, il dira à Angelo de partir; aujourd'hui encore, il n'a pas pu.

**# 17 – Larmes**

Elles ne sont ni de douleur, ni de tristesse, elles sont celles qui naissent au coin des cils, manifestation incontrôlée de gratitude devant l'intense sensation de vie que l'italien lui offre, son corps emprisonné dans le sien.

**# 18 – Vitesse**

Angelo l'avait toujours laissé gagner à la course pour le plaisir simple d'apercevoir son sourire mince et asymétrique, qui ne creusait jamais qu'une seule de ses joues.

**# 19 – Vent**

Un jour, un Deathmask encore adolescent lui avait demandé s'il méritait de survivre; une bourrasque avait emporté la réponse de l'espagnol.

**# 20 – Liberté**

Shura ne serait jamais libre d'abandonner, pas tant qu'un autre cœur que le sien le retiendrait prisonnier.


	3. Phrases 21 à 30

**Pairing**: Deathmask (Angelo) / Shura

**Rating**: de G à R (comme ça, au moins...)

**Nombre de phrases**: 30/50

**Disclaimer**: Masami Kurumada qui ne veut toujours pas me les donner

* * *

**#21 – Vie**

Lorsque Angelo l'entraîne avec lui dans la petite mort, Shura oublie que son existence n'est plus qu'un simulacre.

**#22 – Jalousie**

Des deux, Shura ne sait pas laquelle il hait le plus ; la voix féminine dans le téléphone d'Angelo ou sa propre jalousie qui lui troue le cœur.

**#23 – Mains**

En public, elles s'effleurent et timidement, se caressent lorsqu'elles sont sûres de ne pas être vues ; en privé, elles se trouvent, se nouent, se tordent avant de s'abandonner, paume contre paume.

**#24 – Goût**

C'était là, sur cette cicatrice informe et blanchâtre, où la peau encore douloureuse se tendait, qu'Angelo goûtait de ses lèvres l'amertume de sa propre Culpabilité.

**#25 – Adoration**

Deathmask se surprenait souvent à envier la statue d'Athéna, dont les mains de Shura prenaient un soin si tendre et respectueux.

**#26 – A jamais**

Parfois, Angelo ôte la bague ouvragée que lui a offert Shura ; il suit alors des yeux le contour d'un Capricorne, tatoué sur sa peau bronzée.

**#27 – Sang**

Il est dit que les liens du sang sont les plus forts ; ceux qu'ils ont noués quand le Rouge a voulu les noyer dans la terreur et le désespoir sont indestructibles.

**#28 – Maladie**

Shura fut le seul à ne pas se moquer du redoutable Deathmask, lorsque l'épidémie d'oreillons élut domicile dans le temple du Cancer.

**#29 – Mélodie**

Chaque matin, chantonné d'une voix cassée par trop de tabac et pas assez de repos, c'est de l'italien qui éveille l'espagnol.

**#30 – Etoile**

Le Cancer n'est qu'été ; il réchauffe le Capricorne, à jamais glacé dans son hiver.


	4. Phrases 31 à 40

**Pairing**: Deathmask (Angelo) / Shura

**Rating**: d (comme ça, au moins...)

**Nombre de phrases**: 40/50

**Disclaimer**: Masami Kurumada qui ne veut toujours pas me les donner

**Note de l'auteur:** pas loin de quatre ans plus tard... Lysa, c'est pour toi, merci de m'en avoir donné envie!

* * *

**#31 – Maison**

Leurs temples sont leurs demeures, mais c'est la présence de l'autre qui les y rattache.

**#32 – Confusion**

Les pensées, comme les corps, s'égarent; celles de Shura ne lui appartiennent plus et bientôt, habité par l'esprit du Cancer, il oublie jusqu'à son être.

**#33 – Peur**

L'épreuve est difficile quand à l'éloignement, s'ajoute le silence : Angelo ne sait rien et ses nuits se peuplent des terreurs de l'abandon.

**#34 – Orage**

Le tonnerre est comme la promesse divine du châtiment, pendant que la pluie peine à laver le sang; et Shura regarde, le cœur serré, l'autre adolescent se rire des dieux, environné de lumière au milieu de la noirceur.

**#35 – Liens**

Les corps s'éloignent, les certitudes demeurent et plus que leurs cosmos, c'est l'Absolu qui jette un pont entre eux au milieu duquel, toujours, ils se retrouvent.

**#36 – Magasin**

Le paquet de cigarettes volé tantôt chez le buraliste du coin trônait entre eux : « t'es pas chiche ! » claironna Deathmask à un Shura qui n'avait soudain plus tellement envie d'essayer.

**#37 – Technologie**

Le Cancer détestait cordialement son téléphone portable; ce dernier ne quittait cependant pas la poche arrière de son jean depuis qu'il avait arraché au Capricorne la promesse de ne plus jamais le laisser dans le silence.

**#38 – Cadeau**

Un don, ça ne se refuse pas: Shura le sait, l'éprouve tandis qu'il rejette celui qui lui a pourtant tout offert et soudain, se dégoûte pour ce qu'il est en train de détruire.

**#39 – Sourire**

Le jour où le jeune Deathmask finit par lui sourire pour de vrai – dents blanches et fossettes en prime – Shura crut, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, que son cœur lui échappait.

**#40 – Innocence**

C'est pour cette inamovible aura de justice et de probité que le Capricorne arbore en dépit de tout le sang versé que le Cancer a toujours recherché sa présence, lui, l'éternel coupable.


End file.
